


Astarion One-Shot Collection

by TheSeraph



Category: Baldur’s Gate, Baldur’s Gate 3
Genre: Angst, Biting, Everything okay?, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spoilers, Vampire Bites, one shots, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeraph/pseuds/TheSeraph
Summary: Just a simple collection of one-shots for the character Astarion from Baldur’s Gate 3. This one is for all of the Astarion simps who are thirsting for content since he is such a new character. I may add a google form to take requests later on, but for now, feel free to make any requests you would like in the comments!PS. May add M/M in the future, but I am only practiced in writing F/M and F/F, so it may be a tad.I do so hope you enjoy. <3
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Reader, Astarion/Charname
Comments: 33
Kudos: 249





	1. All Bark... and Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Topic: Smut, just... pure smut.  
> You break away into the forest for a break from the eccentric Astarion, but he thinks it would be just delightful to find you for a chat.

All Bark… and Bite

Things had been overpoweringly tense between you and Astarion ever since your… “mingling” at the party. You could feel his stare burning holes into your back every moment he was around, forcing him out of your thoughts as much as you could. It didn’t help that the rest of the party was the complete opposite of oblivious to the situation, feeling no need to hold back on their snarky comments about your night with the vampire. So, not only was the air thick with sexual tension so harsh you could cut through it like butter, but you were being reminded of Astarion every second of the day. Luckily, it seemed like today you were going to be able to at least distract yourself as everyone grabbed what they needed to go hunting. 

Food had been lacking recently, kept mainly to squirrels and scrawny rabbits, so the party had agreed to send everyone out to hopefully find something more filling. Setting up in the nearest woodland, you quickly found yourself breaking away from the group and walking off, breathing in the cool breeze and savoring the silence for the short time you had it. Just the thought of getting a break from Astarion’s piercing eyes was enough to cause heat to pool at your cheeks. Stuffing your face into your palms and leaning against the tree behind you, a loud groan erupted. “This is so stupid!” You growled outwardly, tossing your head back in annoyance and staring up at the canopy. “You’re acting like a child. This isn’t some stupid crush— sure, you screwed. Grow up! People have sex all the damn time—“ 

“Feeling frustrated, are we?”

You knew that voice. That husky, purred timbre of a voice could only belong to one person. A person you were  _ trying  _ to avoid, and a person who had just heard you ranting about having sex with him. You’d jumped at first, slowly turning your head to look back at Astarion. You had no idea what to say, flushed in the face and biting down at your bottom lip aggressively to keep yourself shut up. It wasn’t surprising how much the pale-skinned vampire was grinning at you in that moment— enough to perfectly show off his pointed canines as he approached you. It was funny how much energy you’d used up trying to ignore his attention towards you just for you to melt as soon as you two were alone. “You’ve been avoiding me, darling.” He said pointedly, a glare in his scarlet eyes. 

You wanted the tree at your back to suck you in, unsure what to say as the vampire closed in on you, patiently waiting for your excuse…. but you had none. You  _ were _ . Obviously. Leaning in, Astarion gently pried your teeth from your lip, glancing up with a shit-eating grin as he looked you up and down. “I’m not avoiding you on purpose. It isn’t my fault that you are always trying to get my attention when I need to focus on  _ everything _ else.” You muttered, causing the vampire to grimace a bit at your retort, dropping his hand from your face and sighing. “What?— afraid our  _ dear  _ champions are going to take issue with it? What we choose to do in our free time has nothing to do with them, dear.” He was hovering now, leaning in close enough for his breath to brush across your face. “Plus, I don’t exactly mind them knowing. You didn’t sound like you did either.”

You huffed, wrapping your arms across your chest and doing your best to stifle your obvious embarrassment. Usually you’d have a witty response in a moment, but the vampire had tied your tongue into a knot with just his words. After a few moments, you couldn’t take the silence anymore, finding yourself peeping up at the amused stare of the man in front of you. “I just don’t want…  _ this _ … to get in the way of the party.” You spoke, hushed. Annoyance immediately took over Astarion’s expression, causing him to pure his lips as he placed his hands flat against the tree at each side of you. “And why is that? Scared one of the other’s has a bit of a crush on you? I guarantee they won't be  _ nearly _ as… gratifying as I’ve been, if that’s the issue.” You couldn’t believe your ears, one moment away from hitting the cocky out of the vampire, but it was nearly the truth. The tension between you and the others after your little night of passion was obvious, and you’d prefer to not lose your one chance at getting this bug out of your head. 

Still… you weren’t quite sure you wanted to let go of the vampire quite yet, even if he just wanted some nightly entertainment. 

“I… no.” You started, taking in a sharp breath before locking eyes with Astarion’s. “You were  _ gratifying  _ enough, I just don’t want to drive a wedge between us and the others.” Nervous that he would take offense, you frowned a bit, finding yourself in surprise as the vampire simply smirked at your comment. "I suppose you'll have to learn to be quiet then, dear." He muttered, leaning forward until his lips brushed against your neck for a moment. They trailed along your neck and up your jawline before back down, his fangs brushing against the two small scars he’d left just a few nights before. The feeling was like ice, sending tiny shivers along your spine before he brushed his lips against the shell of your ear, humming into it carefully. “We must savor the little time we have alone together, love, don’t you agree?” 

Mushing your legs together in a desperate attempt to quell the throbbing feeling between them, you held your breath. “Astarion— they could walk through this clearing any moment now—“ Quieted by pale fingering resting along your lips, you listened as he growled, pressing his body flat against yourself. “Let them.” 

That only made this harder on you. That controlling, defensive tone of his that was so confident in wanting to show you off as if you were a fresh kill… it drove you all the wrong sorts of mad.

You couldn’t stop yourself from mewling as he snuck his hand into your trousers, running his tongue along your neck carefully. “You were so confident with me last night. So  _ cheeky _ with you making me say please and all.” Said fingers began to sink into your underclothes, running along your slit teasingly. “Now I have you  _ melting.  _ How delectable.” His fingers slipped past your folds, a thumb rubbing along your clit gently as you tried to contain the noises your body threatened to release. They began to pump smoothly, faster and faster as Astarion curled his fingertips into your g-spot. Shutting your eyes tightly, you rested your head (as much as you could) against the rough bark behind you. 

You noticed that Astarion had yet to bite you, prompting instead to leave small marks and nips along your collarbone. You let out a small laugh, watching as Astarion glanced back up at you with confusion. “I already told you… You don’t need to hold back so much.” You uttered, tilting your head just enough to leave him full access to your neck. He looked up in surprise, blinking those gorgeous, red eyes as he tried to process your words. He couldn’t find any reasoning in your apparent trust in him. Really, it just felt stupid that you’d let him bite you, but he wasn’t one to complain. Taking in a shallow breath, he positioned his fangs along your previous bite, pausing just a moment before sinking them into your skin. It pinched for a moment, but that calm throbbing replaced the pain soon after and you couldn’t help the throaty moan that slipped from your lips. 

You could feel Astarion chuckle into the bare flesh of your neck before he pulled away for a moment, crimson tainting his lips as he eyed you. “I am starting to assume you may just  _ like _ the biting.” He teased in that singsong tone of his as you watched him wordlessly. Drops of blood dripped from your neck for a few moments before the vampire nestled his lips back against your neck. Sucking on the wound with all the restraint he could muster as his finger, now two, furiously thrust into your core. 

No longer able to stand the teasing, you let out a short whimper. “Astarion— gods, please, hurry up.” You could feel the sexual tension pooling in your gut, your limbs trembling from the pleasure and blood loss combined. The stimulation was everywhere, and your mind could no longer handle not having  _ more  _ of him against you. Astarion pulled his lips from the nape of your neck once more before a childish, playful look took over his face. “Of course, as you wish dearest.” In moments his lips were meshed against yours, the metallic tinge of your blood hitting your tongue. In your pleased shock, you felt your trousers being torn down your legs roughly, falling to the grass below as Astarion hiked one of your legs up and around his hip. You could feel the bulge below his pants grinding so desperately at your hips before the vampire pulled from the kiss with a cocksure smile. 

“Mind helping me out a bit, darling?” He purred glancing down at the buckles keeping his pants on. Awkwardly, you shifted your arms downward, sloppily trying to pull the buckles open in your daze. It took a few moments due to your brain’s current lack of coordination, but eventually you felt them click free and let out a thankful sigh. “Good girl.” Astarion snorted, absolutely delighted at how muddled your brain was in your state of pleasure with him. 

Another whine and Astarion got the point, tugging his length free before positioning it against your opening. You felt his forehead press against your own as he slipped inside you, the meekest little groan leaving his mouth as he did so. The cold skin of his flush against your burning skin. The bark prodded sharply at your back with every thrust of his hips, but you couldn’t care less. You moaned again, loudly, as he hilted himself inside you, and you found yourself even more on fire when Astarion let out a playful tut-tut. “You were the one who wanted to keep quiet, were you not?” 

Reaching up, you brought one of your hands across your mouth to muffle yourself, your voice threatening to crack with each rough pump. He quickened his pace, opting to return to your neck. Lapping up the dried splotches of blood like a puppy as he did so. A low groan fell from Astarion’s lips as he neared his peak, the sound vibrating against your neck. You simply curled your toes and dug your fingers into his back, your one leg exhausted from standing tip-toed to accommodate the other one wrapped around the pallor man against you. “A-astarion—“ you groaned, followed by words or grunts or calling to the gods in your pleasure as he buried himself inside you. Your neck and back numb, yet the rest of you quaking with the electricity this man gave you. 

He thrust again, a stuttering thrust as his body lost its precision at the nearing of his climax. Your body was just the same, trembling in euphoria as you neared. It maybe only a moment more before it crashed down on you like a wave, threatening your consciousness with blurry vision as you clung to the vampire. A growl left Astarion and he thrust one final time, releasing himself as you rode out your crashing climax. His moans were so vulnerable, so fragile. You watched him under hooded eyes as he finished, a grin curling his lips as soon as he could form a real thought. 

Just then, you both jumped as the shout of your  _ beloved  _ Githyanki companion echoed in the distance. 

Astarion swallowed thickly, not really wanting to deal with Lae’zel anymore than you did. A nervous smile on his face as he carefully lowered you to your feet, he held you gently so that you wouldn’t collapse or something else that could be hard to explain to the others. “You’ll have to tell me if my argument of why you shouldn’t avoid me worked later on, sweetheart.” He whined, helping you pull on your clothes. “Now, let’s get on before dearest Lae’zel flays me for distracting your hunting, yes?” 


	2. Tadpole Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic: Mostly angst, light/near smut.  
> Astarion has a nightmare, and you trying to comfort him doesn’t go as well as you hoped it would.

Tadpole Terrors 

Sleep was fleeting really. 

Astarion didn’t _need_ it, nor did he care to have it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to occasionally rest his head and fall into a deep slumber nonetheless. And that’s just what happened, leaving the vampire to the torments of his mind. It had left him in the forest, pushing through brush towards the voice of his master. Who else? If nightmares were what they were meant to be, of course they would be about Cazador. The sickening reminder that Astarion belonged to him— that there was no escape from him. The things he had done were permanent, and even the reminder of the man was etched into the flesh of his back. He couldn’t breathe, desperately pulling himself from the dream and the booming sound of Cazador commanding him. It closed around him, pulling him near as if sung by a siren, and just as he could see the glow of his master's eyes…

...he woke. 

He shot awake, panting and grasping at his chest as if it would slow his rapid breaths. Crimson eyes wide as he was greeted by the eerie hue of the fire hitting his face. Everything was okay. He was _fine_ . Nowhere near that monster… But his self-pity ached, knowing fully well that it was unlikely that would last very long. It didn’t take long for him, mid-panic, to realize your eyes were on him from across the fire. You’d waited for him to calm down first, concern curling your lips downward before you finally spoke up. “Another nighterror?” You whispered across the fire, trying to keep a serious tone as to not spook Astarion with your “pity”. He wasn’t having it though, shooting his eyes away and grimacing. “What else would it be?” He whined, running a hand through his white curls with a frown. “Do you often find yourself waking up in a panic when it’s just a simple _dream_?”

He’d hissed the words, the sarcasm practically dripping from his lips. This didn’t surprise you of course— Astarion was a man with walls, and you’d yet to see them crack. You didn’t expect it now, either, but that didn’t mean you were going to back down like a wounded pup. Carefully, you pushed yourself off your bedroll and made your way over to the vampire. He very obviously tensed, wrapping his arms tightly around his knees and keeping those gorgeous, glowing eyes of his off to the side. But you continued, sitting down beside him. Not too close, he likely needed the space, and you didn’t need a knife at your throat. 

Astarion was frozen, expecting your pestering words or whimpers about _poor_ him, but they didn’t come. You simply remained quiet, wanting him to know you were present and nothing else. Staying there for a while, Astarion eventually calmed down, casting his eyes over at you as the tension left his body. He was confused. You had no _right_ to be concerned… no _reason_ , yet here you were, staring into the fire and offering nothing but that fact that you were _there._ Anger boiled in his gut for reasons he could not explain, his teeth grinding in utter frustration at how you were so… you!

“What are you doing?” He demanded. It startled you, the sound hushed yet powerful as it slipped from his lips. Glancing over, you took a few moments to think of an answer, chewing at your bottom lip. You didn’t want him to freeze you out again, but you had a feeling anything you said would elicit the same reaction as before. “I’m trying to let you know… let you know that I am here, Astarion.” And you were right. As soon as the words left your mouth, Astarion glared daggers at you. “You are so _stupid._ I am a vampire spawn. I tried to drink from you the first night I knew you. I could kill you any moment!” He grew louder, causing one of your other champions to shift in their bedroll which in turn caused the vampire to quiet once more. “Yet you think _this_ is the answer? _Prying_?”

You couldn’t help the fiery feeling taking over. Astarion was many things, and though you cared for him in ways you hesitated to acknowledge, his _arrogance_ was on that list of things. “You need to stop acting like you have any control over how much I choose to know you.” You growled, leaning in towards him with furrowed brows. “I can protect myself. _Especially_ from you. Is it really so wrong of me to offer my _sympathies_? You may be a vampire, Astarion, but you cannot tell me that sucked you of your empathy as well. If it had, we wouldn’t be having this conversation now.” 

But he couldn’t hear the words as they were meant to be, grabbing your wrist and pulling you close threateningly. “You underestimate me, darling. You can’t fix vampirism, you can’t fix Cazador, so why in the world are you trying to dissect me like this?” In just moments you came back twofold, thrusting your face forward at him. “I am not trying to _fix_ you!” 

“Then what is this?!” He demanded. You could feel his breath hitting your face, eyes like fire as he listened to you. Tears stung at your eyes, threatening to spill in your frustration. It didn’t take long for Astarion to notice this, his face going soft in both shock and guilt. Before he could cut in, realizing his words, you spoke. “This is me _caring_ about you, you damned idiot!” The words cut like a dagger. You were shocked that it was _your_ voice saying those words, and Astarion seemed to feel just the same. He was silenced, lips parted in devastation, his heart sinking when tears fell from your eyes. What could he say? Sorry for yelling at you just because you were being nice? No, there were no words to be said. He simply softened his grip on your wrist and placed a palm against your cheek.

“Darling…” he hushed “...please. Please do not cry over me.” 

You couldn’t help but shutting your eyes and letting your head hang, face flushed as you realize you were crying over this ignorant bastard. The camp was quiet again, leaving only the crickets and frogs to sound in the distance. For a while, you two just sat there, your face in his hand as you tried to quell your tears. Finally finding the confidence to look him in the face, you sighed. You could tell how concerned he was. The guilt was wrinkling his face every which way, white bangs falling over his red eyes as he waited for you to say something. Instead, you simply watched each other… and watched. Until something electric took the place of your sorrow. His eyes burrowed into your own, inviting you in as he leaned forward. You didn’t deny it, leaning forward all the same until your lips met in a crazed frenzy of emotions. 

It was sloppy and rushed. You collided so fast you swore you could feel his teeth against your lips, but you couldn't care less if this was a precise, skilled kiss. You wanted him to know how pissed you were. You wanted him to know _exactly_ how you felt hearing those words leave his stupid, big mouth. Astarion groaned into the kiss, stunned by your aggressiveness in a way that left him all the more intrigued. It didn't take very long before you had him on his back, straddling his hips without giving his plush lips even a moment apart from your own. Swiftly, you grabbed at both of his wrists, hiking them over his head and pinning them with all the force you could. Astarion's breath had hitched in his throat at this, leaving him to pull from the kiss and gasp for air. It was unexpected really. Every night before, you had been the one pinned beneath him, and he wasn't very practiced in being _below_ his female partners, let alone you. It was no matter though-- you simply trailed your lips to his neck. Sucking along his nape and brushing your teeth along his inner jawline.

He dug his heels into the leather of the bedroll below him, scarlet orbs wide as he tried to process the absolute frenzy of a situation he was in. Your hips were pressing against his pants, grinding slowly into the fabric as you sucked at the vampires skin. Every moan that slipped past was a garbled mess as he gasped at your every move, shivering when you slid your fingers up his shirt and along the cool skin of his chest. Vulnerability was a struggle of Astarion's, and even now he could feel the paranoia to be on top and be in _control_ again, but his other half didn't want that. There was something intimate here that drove him more wild than he could imagine, causing fragile whimpers to leave his throat with every nip at his pale skin. If you weren't riding the adrenaline of the argument just before, you'd have noticed every one of his weak whines with a blush to your face. Now, you simply kept going. 

His skin was cool, abs thinly chiseled as you ran your fingers along them. The bulge in his trousers was beyond obvious now, his eyes shut tightly as if it would make everything happening less… stimulating. That didn’t work, though. He quivered at your touch, something he wasn’t quite sure he could wrap his mind around yet, and your clothed hips rutted together with little coordination, gasps and hushed moans echoing through the silent camp. Suddenly, the vampire whimpered your name, his eyes wearily opening and peering up at you. He looked like a mess, bangs every which way as they framed his blushing face. Hooded eyes gazing up at you with an intoxicated look to them. It snapped you out of your mindless phase, and you quickly let go of his wrists. 

Both of you quickly caught your breath, simply staring at each other in surprise. You hovered over him, afraid you’d overstepped. Astarion wasn’t the type to like not being in control over a situation, even one like this. Quickly, you opened your lips to apologize, but before you could get out as much as a “sorry”, Astarion had pushed himself up so that his face lingered near yours before connecting your lips again. It only lasted a bit this time, Astarion’s hands traveling along your hips and across your thighs, before you two heard a voice sound nearby. 

“Please, by the Gods, take this elsewhere.” Hissed Shadowheart, rolling over in her bed roll to shoot a poisonous stare at the both of you. “If I had known you two like screwing around others, I would’ve opted to stay with the tieflings.” That was all she needed to say, rolling back to face away from the two of them with a light groan of annoyance. Astarion simply chuckled, leaning forward to brush his lips along your ear before humming into it. “You… should get some sleep, dearest. 

You were unsure how exactly you were going to be able to sleep when all the blood in your body was _down,_ but you didn’t want to prod Astarion further than you already had. You never had seen him like that before… so vulnerable. Like thin glass. You pulled yourself off of him, “You too, Astarion.” His name left your lips in a soft manner, the look on your face unreadable as you slipped away to your own sheets. 

Astarion on the other hand was going to spend the rest of his night thinking about how to get you back for “embarrassing” him, though he couldn’t help but focus on the tingling feeling shooting throughout his body after you left. You were just so… confusing, and you lingered. 

There was no way he was going to get anymore sleep tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 already? Can you tell I am obsessed with him? Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed a bit of angsty, pouty Astarion... and seeing him on bottom for once. Interesting change of view, yes? <3


	3. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic: Sexual tension, jealousy, pouty Astarion, heavy smut, a lil fluff  
> The group heads to Baldur’s Gate to attend a ball, but things get a bit complicated between you and Astarion.

The Ball 

It was a  _ decent  _ plan. Spend some time at the ball warming up to the magistrates, gently convince them to let out Lae’zel, and go about your day. It really wasn’t that big of a deal anyways… she’d simply badmouthed a few men on the street, threatening to shove their slimy tongues back down their throats. You wouldn’t have to be here if Lae had decided to shit-talk someone with less money, but the least you could do was  _ try  _ to convince them to set her loose. 

Balls were not really something your group seemed accustomed to. Together, you were uncoordinated, chaotic, and everything else that wasn’t considered proper in a place like this, but there wasn’t much of a choice. You simply pulled the group to Baldur’s Gate, forced them all to rent non-adventurous clothing, and made your way to the ball. As soon you stepped into the building, the gown you’d chosen felt even tighter. The laces of your corset pulling tightly at your abdomen, and the skirts of your dress dragging at the floor. Despite spending hours a day dragging around supplies and weapons out in the wild, there was nothing that could quite replicate the exhaustion that came with a fanciful gown. 

Despite this, it seemed you were the only one annoyed by it. 

At your arm was Astarion, who couldn’t seem to stop eyeing you ever since you’d put the damned thing on. More than usual, that was. Your arms were linked, his red eyes darting towards you every other moment as you did your best not to trip over your gown. It took a few moments for you to notice this when you finally trusted yourself to balance properly, but you eventually did— locking your eyes with him and finding yourself a bit red at the cheeks. “What in the world are you looking at?” You groaned, annoyed that the man was taking such pleasure in your suffering. Astarion simply grinned, pulling you closer. “You look simply delicious, darling. Asking me not to look would be like asking a moth not to fly towards the flame.” Snorting, you looked on to the party. The music was roaring, flutes, lutes, and the such in unison as people pranced back and forth chatting. 

Shadowheart grimaced, stepping in front of the rest of you and crossing her arms. “We aren’t here for fun. Find the magistrates, butter them up, and convince them to let our stuffy Githyanki free lest we have to break her out ourselves. Understood?” Her motherly tone was obvious, a stern glare to her face as she waited for at least some acknowledgement that you guys had heard her. When she received a few nods, she was immediately off. Gale broke away next, and Wyll nervously stuck around for a bit longer before forcing himself into the crowd. 

That just left you and the vampire. One who was still eyeing you like a fresh meal. 

“You heard her, Astarion, we aren’t here for fun and games.” You pestered, eyeing him carefully as he chuckled. “And you think us interrogating the magistrates like the law is going to “butter them up”? Please, dear. You need to enjoy yourself if you are going to get anywhere close to convincing them, despite the fantastic cleavage that gown gives you.” Scoffing at his reply, you quickly looked him up and down. His style wasn’t too different from the usual doublet he wore, but it  _ was  _ more refined. A deep purple doublet bejeweled with fancy buttons that brought out his pale skin even more. Reaching up, you gently brushed one of his white, curled locks from his face, smirking. “You aren’t looking too bad yourself. Now, let’s get on with it, yeah?” Pulling on his arm, you dragged the vampire to a table of food nearby, plopping a grape in your mouth and looking around for any of the magistrates. 

Men and women pranced by, eyeing you in your gown. Astarion wasn’t a fan, removing his arm from being looped in yours before wrapping it around your waist.  _ Tightly.  _ “You know…” he hummed, leaning towards you to brush his lips against your cheek. “...that dress of yours is leaving me quite thirsty, dearest.” You knew he was just trying to get under your skin. Jealousy did that to Astarion— it made him almost  _ malicious,  _ as if he needed to prove to you that he was worth sticking around. An “exemplary lover” as he’d put it before. You had no intent on leaving him (can one “leave” whatever you two had anyways?), but that wasn’t something he was convinced of in the slightest. “You’re going to have to keep the fangs to yourself, unless you want to be what’s roasted next. I have a feeling our lovely magistrates aren’t fond of  _ vampires _ .” 

He chuckled as the two of you began to walk around, setting up near the staircase as you continued searching for your targets, but Astarion wasn’t having the lack of attention. His lips hovered over your neck for a bit, and you turned your head to pester him before you froze at the feeling of his lips along your jaw. “No teeth.” He purred in his singsong voice, “Promise.” But that wasn’t the problem— you were here to get Lae’zel back, not to be tormented by Astarion’s inability to keep it in his pants. You held your breath. “Astarion… We shouldn’t be doing this here.” 

He had no care for your words, slipping down to your neck and harshly sucking a hickey into the skin. Your face was read as you watched those walking by peeping in your direction, shooting your hand over to grab Astarion’s. “Astarion—“ you whimpered, the annoyance nearly overshadowed the pained sound in your tone. “Lae’zel—“ you couldn’t even form a coherent sentence in your embarrassment, but you knew that he understood what you meant by his pouty look. “You are no fun.” 

It was less hectic from that moment on. Astarion kept you tightly at his side, but at least he kept his mouth off of you. Eventually, people began to congregate in the middle of the ballroom, the band starting to play a gentle waltz on their instruments, and you found yourself shocked at the surprise that took over Astarion’s face. He glanced in your direction, eyes wide and lips parted like that of an excited child. The vampire finally had an excuse to not just stay put, bored out of his mind. He held out his hand and beamed, “Let’s dance, and no need to be uptight about it. You may even grab the attention of a damned magistrate— we look quite plain just loitering near the staircase.” You parted your lips to protest, but found you had no words to argue. Plus… he looked so happy at the thought of it for a moment there. 

Reaching out, you took Astarion’s cooled hand in your own, nervously letting him lead you out onto the ballroom floor. So many eyes were around you and your nerves begged for you to zoom back to the shelter of being outside the crowd, but you simply grabbed Astarion’s hand tighter. Eventually he paused, waiting for you to step closer before wrapping an arm around your waist. Curling your own around his neck, you nearly glanced into the crowd, jumping a bit when you felt Astarion pry your face so that you were facing him. “Don’t be dramatic, darling. Focus on me. I can’t deny that you were drawing quite a few eyes, but those stares mean so very little.” It was harsh, but… comforting in a way. Just him. Okay. You stared up at the vampire as the two of you began to sway to the tune. It was slow at first as Astarion tried to get you into the pattern of a simple waltz, but eventually you were moving together at a steady pace. 

You leaned forward, tucking your face against the crevice of Astarion’s neck, finding yourself heated at the close proximity. The two of you had been intimate in many ways, but not like this. You didn’t do anything together that could be considered romantic, hell, you barely did anything together that could be considered  _ friendly.  _ Astarion was surprised at the move to say the least. Peeping down at you with a light heat rising to his face. He simply continued the sway as the music calmed, gently rocking the two of you back and forth to the tempo. It was just the two of you, frozen in your own moment. No one else to care for— but the moment didn’t last much longer as you opened your eyes to spot one of the magistrates across the way, shooting your head up and giving Astarion a victorious look. Before he could do so much as question your excitement, you’d grabbed his wrist, pulling him across the ballroom and towards the target ahead. It was obvious now, and Astarion immediately grabbed your other hand, stopping you dead in your tracks. 

“ _ Calm,  _ darling.” He pestered. “Coming off so strong will make you look fake. Magistrates get  _ mad _ at fake— trust me, I’d know.” Humming the last words playfully, the vampire looped your arms together, carefully beginning to walk the two of you towards the man. You simply rolled your eyes at Asatrion’s comment, doing your best to come off as neutral when you approached. The stranger was a high elf, indicated by the pointed ears and golden skin, standing proud and watching over the ball from afar. His eyes met yours almost immediately, a smile taking over his face before he reached out, offering his hand. 

“My, what a treasure. What’s your name, sweetheart?”

You could feel Astarion tense beside you, but decided playing into the game was the safest option for getting your Githyanki out of a cell. Giving him your name with a sultry tone, you allowed the elf to press his lips to your hand in greeting. He wasn’t disappointed. “A pleasure. I am Lord Baljor. Magistrate of this estate.” Baljor raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Astarion before pointing at him questioning. “Your husband, I presume?” You felt your heart skip, hesitating for just a moment before you found your words. “No, no. This here is Astarion. My adopted brother.” Smiling through gritted teeth, you prayed the vampire would play along. Astarion shot you a look nearing disgust, but quickly recovered to simply nod at the high elf. “Yes, my  _ dearest  _ sister.” He seethed, obviously annoyed by the notion but keeping his mouth shut for now. 

Baljor brightened a bit, motioning you to his side. “Why— then I would love to keep you company, sweets. Astarion, my friend, would you go get us some wine?” The look he gave your vampire companion was instigative, almost begging him to let his words slip. They nearly did— Astarion looked between the two of you, anger rising like bile in his throat before he forced out a sigh and a simple “yes, of course.” He wasn’t one to serve others, but he also wasn’t one to get himself killed because he’ d pissed off the Lord of the manor. It wasn’t like he appreciated Lae’zel’s presence anyways, she hated him, but… you cared. No need to fail you quite yet.

As soon as Astarion’s back had turned, the Lord pulled you close, looking at you with a raunchy grin. “Tell me, sweetheart. Why are you here tonight?” 

Time to capitalize, and hopefully be able to lie your way through this one. “I am here to socialize. A lot of my family’s money is based on our reach throughout Baldur’s gate.” You began, leaning into his disgust despite internally cringing at the thought. “We need the extra income at the moment.” Baljor seemed intrigued, tilting his head as he eyed you. “Financial burdens?” He questioned, but you quickly shook your head. “No, no. A family friend of ours was recently imprisoned for an argument in the streets. We need the extra coin to bail her out… She really is like family to us. It’s been devastating.” You frowned, giving Baljor the biggest puppy eyes you could, and he seemed to feel for the cause. Reaching forward to brush a hand against your cheek.

“So honorable you are, sweets. Working so hard for this family friend.” You smiled graciously, keeping your hands at your sides rather than swatting his away. “I believe it was nearby actually… Have you heard of any Githyanki being arrested as of late?” Just as Baljor began to think on your question, Astarion had returned, holding out two glasses of red wine with an annoyed glare. You simply grabbed both, afraid he’d shatter the glasses in his hands if Baljor did so much as breathe in his direction. “Astarion, dear. I was just telling our friend about Lae’zel. She really has been a family friend for so long… basically raised our dear Astarion here.” Was it wrong to play with Asty when he was already so pissed off? Yes, but you couldn’t help it. His face reddened in his anger, but he simply forced a smile and scoffed. “We’ve had our… difficulties in recent years, but it would truly  _ shatter  _ me if we couldn’t get her back.”

Baljor was uninterested, simply looking back over to you. “This must be terrible for you… Here. Why don’t I inquire about the imprisonment? Let them know that it was too small a charge to waste the space.” He purred, one of his hands slipping down your waist. Astarion was practically on fire, his heated stare drilling into you, but you smiled, eyes wide in gratefulness. “Really? God, that would be absolutely wonderful. Hell, I could kiss you I’m so happy!” The Lord seemed to enjoy this, gripping your waist tightly. “Fantastic, I’ll send a guard down now. I’ll be back in just a moment.” He then parted only a few feet away, your eyes settling on Astarion with a nervous smile. 

“I’m going to kill him.” He growled, crossing his arms over his chest and staring knives at you. “You are not.” You comforted, going to step over to the vampire but finding yourself stopped by Baljor’s voice calling your name. “They are informed, sweetheart. Tell me, you will be staying won’t you?” He questioned, a suspicion to his eyes that you’d slip away. 

Straightening your posture, you reached up to the elf, cupping his cheek before planting a meek kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Of course, but there are many people here I am required to speak with tonight. I’ll find you later?” You questioned, stepping back and away from the elf and grabbed Astarion’s tense arm. Baljor simply nodded, and you quickly pulled away from him and back into the crowd of the ball. Gods, you wanted to wipe your face in the river. Disgust curled up tightly in your stomach, but that didn’t seem to be the worst of your problems. Astarion was absolutely  _ pissed.  _ “That was embarrassing. And pathetic. If I had more sense, I would’ve cut that grin right off that elf’s face.” He hissed, eyeing you with pure fury. You walked Astarion away from the crowd a bit, settling near the hallway of rooms in the manor. Sighing, you started. “I’m sorry for that, really, but we needed to get back Lae’zel, and he was obviously into me.” 

“He treated you like a  _ puppet _ .” Astarion muttered, stepping forward until your back was flat against the wall, his hands on each side of you. “Poisoning your delicious body with his  _ disgusting  _ fingers.” Every part of you was immediately aflame, and you had to bite your bottom lip for a moment as you tried to process this situation. “Astarion… are you jealous?” You whispered, leaning in towards him. His eyes went wide for a moment, a glare quickly taking over his face. No words came, and he simply grabbed your arm, tugging you roughly along with him as he slammed his way through the nearest bedroom, shutting the door behind the two of you loudly. 

Inhaling sharply, you looked up at Astarion, stunned, but all the words you went to say were immediately silenced as the vampire threw himself at your lips. His hands were on your body as soon as your lips met, his eyes squinted in frustration as he slid his fingers along every crevice he could find. That  _ asshole  _ had himself all over you, and he was dedicated to fixing that. You couldn’t help but moan into Astarion’s mouth, shocked yet pleased by the sudden turn of events. He quickly grinned at the delightful noise, releasing the kiss to bite onto your lower lip as he fiddled with the lacing of your gown. He continued to fiddle… and continued… and continued until he found himself without any success. Parting from the kiss entirely to stare down at the clothing. 

“What kind of contraption is this? A  _ chastity gown _ ?” He pouted, his lower lip protruding in annoyance as she continued to pull at it every which way. When that didn’t work, he quickly moved you to the bed, forcing you down before tossing your skirts over his head… only to find there were so many layers he was near suffocating. Astarion huffed loudly, hitting the skirt off of him before looking up at you with annoyance. You could barely hold back the laughter, hiding your mouth behind your palm. This only fueled the vampire further. “Are you  _ kidding  _ me? Seriously? You’ve been tormenting me this whole night— he made me get you both drinks! Like a servant! And you told him we were related. Next time I see him, I will tell him in  _ explicit _ detail how roughly I took you tonight if this dress would just come off!” He’ d shouted, looking around desperately before eyeing a sword hung on a nearby wall.

Your mouth gaped, ready to pester the man immediately. “No, no. This gown is expensive, Astarion!” But he could care less, pulling it from the wall and dredging towards you with a sinister look. All you could do was watch, core on fire, as the elf slid the sword under your lacing and cut it free in just a few moments. The look on his face was one of euphoric victory, his grin so wide it showed his fangs in their full glory. Tossing the sword aside with a loud clang, he pushed you into the cushions, pulling your gown apart at the chest. “You embarrassed me tonight,  _ sweets _ —“ he mimicked Baljor’s pet name with venom in his tone before shooting his lips down to your collarbone. Sucking and nipping at the flesh. “You  _ owe  _ me for all this damned frustration, and I don’t think you are against that, are you?” He hummed, chuckling against your skin before leaning up to tear at your dress even more, pulling your arms from the gown before promptly pulling it off of your body. 

“Thank goodness.” He muttered, eyeing the dress as if it was his enemy before straddling you, a hand prodding at your underwear. “You are already  _ so  _ wet, darling. Don’t tell me you get horny off getting me mad?” Astarion was near manic, trailing his hands up and down your body with thoughts that raced so fast he couldn’t quite sort them out. Sloppy kisses were run along your abdomen and down to your thighs before the vampire decided to suckle and bite at them. His eyes focused on yours with a fiery intensity as he mouthed the inside of your thighs, and you could see the hunger there— he didn’t really need to ask anymore, but you appreciated that he did. Nodding at him with a hushed groan of pleasure before he promptly dug his fangs into your flesh. 

The sharp pain faded quickly to that pulsating feeling of Astarion suckling at you, your eyes shut as he savored your blood like the finest wine. When he broke away, a thick stream of blood fell, but Astarion was quick to lap it up until it slowed before letting go of your leg to pull off your undergarments. Usually, the vampire was so sly and careful with every one of his movements when intimate, but today, he was basically trembling at how much he just wanted you then and there. No coordination needed— he just wanted to take you as soon as possible. He immediately reached to undo his buckle, letting his trousers slip to his ankles before promptly positioning himself along your entrance. “I do so hope this is his bed.” He drawled, a cocky look to his face as he began to slip inside you. Slow, as you had little preparation beforehand, but fully nonetheless. Carefully, he began to roll his hips against yours, watching the sweat bead on your brow and listening to the sweet moans leaving your lips. “I want him to hear you. You’d better not shirk on the noises _ darling _ . Let me hear you.” 

You suddenly felt cocky, parting your lips with a grin. “Y-yes Lord Magistrate—“ you whimpered, leaving Astarion shocked yet humored by the comment. He’d been wide-eyed a moment, rosy cheeks, before quickly chuckling as he watched you. “I definitely don’t mind that title, you  _ naughty  _ pup.” He uttered. Faster now, Astarion began to pump himself into you, leaning down to bite into your neck. Only enough to draw the tiniest bit of blood, but just as obvious as any other bite. Then he did so again on the other side. This wasn’t about feeding, despite his trailing tongue. It was about marking you. If you had known Astarion could get this riled up, you’d have embarrassed him sooner. 

Astarion became rougher, faster— jutting his hips against yours with short gasps and moans as he hilted himself inside of you. “G-gods… fuck—“ you stuttered, grasping at his shoulders desperately as he fucked you against the bed. Your whimpers and begs only fueled him more as he began reaching down to roll his fingers against your clit, sucking hickeys along your collarbone intently. Blood dried on your neck and thigh, your focus entirely on the vampire atop you. His bangs fell against his face as he shut his eyes, and he looked absolutely gorgeous. You couldn’t help but reach up, brushing your fingers along his jaw with a brightness to your eyes. Astarion was shocked, opening his scarlet eyes and peering down at you in confusion, but you simply guided his face to your own and let him plant his lips on yours once more. 

Moaning into his mouth, you found yourself nearing the ultimate high of the evening, letting out whines at every thrust of Astarion and prodding your tongue at his own. Astarion was breathing in gasps, holding onto his climax as he saw you nearing your own. It wasn’t much longer until you broke, reaching up to grip at Astarion’s white locks as you threw your head back with a throaty moan. Thrusting himself inside you one last time, he came, and you felt your vision go patchy at the feeling you both experienced. With a heavy breath, Astarion pulled himself from you and rolled onto the bed beside you, trying to control his panting. 

“Now, dear, let’s avoid that infuriating bastard from earlier. I’d like to go back to the camp.” His tone was commanding, yet laced with that husky playfulness. He had no doubt now that you didn’t belong to that bastard of a magistrate. There were marks to prove it. 

After you both had rested a bit, you got up. Astarion pulled on his clothes with little issue before looking back over at you. Torn dress, bruised and bitten neck, and messy hair. It was quite amusing, really. It only took you a few moments to realize before you looked up at Astarion with a frown. 

“How am I supposed to get out of this ball without a dress?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite so far. Can you tell because of how much bigger it is than usual? 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed nonetheless. I LOVE pouty Astarion with my whole soul.


	4. Hardly the Best Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic: Fluff, smut (blowjob)  
> You are cold one winter night at camp and cannot sleep, but there are other things you could do to keep yourself warm.

Hardly the Best Option

Winter had set in with a power to it. The group did its best to stick to inns when possible, but that wasn’t always an option. Tonight included. 

You had nestled yourself into a ball in your tent, clutching your sheets to your body in a desperate attempt to get more heat out of them. Sleep was impossible as you dug your toes into your bedroll, desperate to keep them warm. The tip of your nose like ice as the wind howled outside. You couldn’t take it much longer— the tossing and turning restlessly— before you finally pushed yourself up in your tent and pulled your boots on tightly. Taking one annoyed, sharp breath in through your teeth, you stepped out of your tent and into the snow, standing in front of the fire with your hands out. 

You stood there for a while, trying to blink the sleepiness from your eyes and savor the radiant heat. Everyone else was still, shifting in their sleep in likely equal uncomfort— all but one. Astarion was sitting in his tent, the cloth door open as he meditated silently. Feeling your gaze on him, Astarion blinked open his eyes, crimson glowing in the dark underneath white bangs, and shot you a grin. “Couldn’t sleep, darling?” He purred, dropping his hands to his side and leaning back as he watched you. As smug as ever. 

“Just because this doesn’t bother you as much as it bothers us doesn’t mean you can be an  _ asshole _ , Astarion.” You poked back sarcastically, eyeing him with a raised brow. “Really? I quite enjoy you shivering in your boots. I wouldn’t say I am not… bothered.” He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes with that playful smirk of his. Always so animated in every way he moved. Scoffing at his comment, you shifted towards his direction, still keeping to the fire but making it so that the two of you weren’t yelling across the campsite at each other. “You’re bothered? Are you kidding me? If I get hypothermia,  _ you  _ are the one cutting off my fingers tomorrow.” 

Astarion let out a hushed laugh, “That’d be interesting, wouldn’t it?” Proceeding to reach back, he grabbed his blanket and tossed it at you. “It isn’t like I need it, plus, I’d prefer you keep your fingers.” A coy smile followed.

It was your turn to laugh softly as you pulled the blanket around your shoulders. It was small, but Astarion wasn’t the type for small nice things either, so you’d savor it. The blanket didn’t really stop the shivering, but it helped a tad. “Do you feel the cold at all?” You questioned, quite randomly, but nonetheless. Astarion raised a brow at you, surprised that you were curious, and parted his lips in thought. “Yes, but… we’ll it’s more of a breeze truly. Nothing in comparison to when I wasn’t a vampire spawn. I can’t say I envy how you look right now.” The Cheshire smirk returned, Astarion’s eyes trailing you carefully. You groaned and rolled your eyes at the vampire. “No need to rub it in.” 

“Oh... but it is just so entertaining when I do.” He replied smoothly, eyeing you with an intensity. You chuckled, stepping towards Astarion with a battle in your eyes. “Is it really?” Feeling the snow crunch under your soles only made the feeling more intense. “You know, you really should learn to bite down on that tongue of yours, Astarion.” He was intrigued, eyes widening a bit as his interest piqued. “Why— you may just have to for me, my dear.” The words left his lips in a hum, eyes playfully threatening. You were tired of just playing around it, stepping into Astarion’s tent and shoving the vampire further back into his tent. 

Prying the boots from your feet to avoid getting snow everywhere, you promptly made your way on top of Astarion, blanket still draped over top of you. “You annoyed me. Now, you get to keep me warm.” You suggested slyly, watching Astarion with a smile, but he quickly let out a loud laugh, having to cover his mouth to stifle it. “What?” You questioned, confused at what exactly was funny about this, and he simply swatted at the air as he tried to calm himself. “I’m sorry, darling, it’s just… I am hardly the best option for this.” Confusion was obvious on your face, but he quickly moved to explain, not wanting to ruin the mood. “ _ Not  _ that I do not enjoy your company, but I am not something I’d describe as warm.”

The realization set in an instant, and you felt a blush creep up your cheeks as your head hung in embarrassment. Vampire. Cool skin. Of course he wasn’t the best option for this… but you found yourself with little care. “Better than nothing.” You spoke, a huskiness to your tone as you stuffed your face into the elf’s shirt. The clothing protected you from the sharp sting of his cold skin as you nestled into it. Desperately grabbing at his shirt as you settled on top of him, your legs boxing his hips, you let out a loud groan of contentedness. Surprisingly, it was a bit better. An extra layer and… it probably did help with how just being around Astarion made you heated. 

Said Astarion was confused. He had been half expecting you to maul him, yet here you were, cuddling into him like a pillow. Not exactly sure how to feel, he simply crooked his neck to look down at you. “What in the Gods are you doing?” He questioned. You peeped up, shooting him the biggest puppy eyes you could muster. “Staying warm?” You whispered, pushing yourself up so that your face hovered over his. “Seriously..?” Astarion started again, “We are cuddling now?” 

A small giggle left your lips at the comment. You weren’t really sure how to reply. Now that you thought about it… this was quite the opposite of what you and the vampire were usually up to around each other, but you didn’t mind too much. Did he? You studied his face carefully, trying to search for anything in his face asking you to get off, but all you found was confusion and a bit of a daze. Carefully, Astarion lifted a hand, running it along your cheek and brushing his fingers through your hair. Now it was your turn to be confused, blinking down at the surprisingly sweet moment before reaching down to run your thumb over the elf’s lower lip. Astarion held his breath, guiding your face down to his until you were lightly kissing him. It lasted only a few moments before you leaned back out, brushing your nose against his. This felt… different than the usual. You weren’t quite sure how to feel, and apparently Astarion wasn’t either.

“You… are far too complicated for me darling.” He whispered, brushing a hand up your arm. Concern wrinkled your expression, your breathing frozen. “What does that mean?” You questioned, wary that he was about to freeze you out and throw you from the tent. Astarion hesitated for a moment, but his touch remained just as sweet and gentle. “It’s just that… You complicate my mind in ways that I wasn’t prepared for. That I… didn’t want.” He let his lips hover nearer to yours despite his words, seemingly not wanting to let you go quite yet. You weren’t surprised at what he said— Astarion was closed off in ways you were yet to understand, but you prayed he wouldn’t leave you in the dust. At least not without warning. 

Tonight, it seemed like you’d be safe.

Your lips met again, deeper this time as you tilted your head to meld your lips to his even more. Carefully, you began to run your hand down Astarion’s chest, slipping your fingers beneath his doublet and trailing your fingers along his front. The cold was long forgotten by now as your body began to heat from the temptation, the only coolness left in the form of Astarion’s skin beneath your fingertips. “Do you… still not want it?” You muttered against his lips, a fear coiled tightly in your gut as you waited in silence. You listened as the vampire sighed, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you even closer against it. “I am not quite sure, darling.”

A frown curled your lips, but you simply nodded. You had your fears— about who had scarred Astarion so deeply from connection. You doubted that same person had treated him like anything less than a pet. So… why not pamper the elf a bit? Smiling, you swiftly lifted your hips, sliding a hand below yourself to grip at the bulge in Astarion’s pants. “Why don’t we just pretend for a night then?” You queried, a pained hope to your tone. Astarion looked amused, playing with a lock of your hair before asking for emphasis. “You know I am all for pretending in bed, dearest, but I am afraid you are going to need to expand on that comment a bit.” Simply squeezing a bit more obvious, you began to unbuckle Astarion’s trousers, trailing your body so that your head hovered above his hips. “Why don’t we just pretend for a night that this isn’t… complicated?”

His lips parted in surprise at the comment, pointed canines obvious in the glinting light. “Yes I…” he started, unsure of himself. “...I believe that would be just fine.” That was all you needed, pulling down his pants just enough for you to pull down his undergarments and free his length. Wrapping your fingers around it quite delicately, you ran your tongue, slowly, from the base to the tip. Your eyes meet Astarion’s at every moment as he leaned up to watch you. You could see the vampire stutter on his breath when you dipped your tongue against the crevice at the tip of his cock before promptly taking it into your mouth. He was quivering just slightly, and you couldn’t quite place why. Astarion simply ran a hand through his messy, silver locks and watched you with a glaze to his eyes. Agonizingly slow, you let his length slip in your mouth, your teeth gently brushing against the flesh as you ran your tongue along it. 

“By the _hells._ ” Was all that could leave his tongue.

When your lips returned to the tip, you began to pump Astarion in your hands, swirling your tongue along the top of his dick before gingerly planting kisses along it, bottom to top. Astarion’s breath hitched in his throat, his hips jutting a bit, desperate for friction. You simply removed your lips from his length and grinned over at him. “Don’t be so impatient.” You teased, pressing another kiss against his tip as you looked into his crimson orbs. Astarion scoffed, panting a bit but grinning anyways. “My, what a jester you are now. I’ll keep that in mind for later.” Undoubtedly so, Astarion would keep his word on that subject, but right now was about pleasing him. Your pleasure was stuffed in the back of your mind as a last priority for now. 

Deciding you’d played with your food long enough, you suddenly stuffed Astarion’s cock in your mouth, hitting the back of your throat for just a moment before you pulled out fully. Your saliva gleamed along his length, and you took this as a good sign before taking him in your mouth once more and pumping your head up and down. His dick ran up and down your tongue as you skillfully thrust your hands along the bottom of his shaft. Astarion didn’t complain, biting at his bottom lip as he watched you, red in the face, take him like this. It wasn’t something he was used to— Astarion was a pleaser, as much as it was for his own pleasure. You treated him so gently… like a saint. As if you were worshipping this body of his. 

He reached down, taking your hair in his hands and carefully putting pressure on your face. Every thrust of his into your mouth was deeper than before, Astarion’s fingers curling into the bedroll before him as he tried to control the growls and moans that threatened to slip from his lips. You  _ cherished  _ those noises. So much power and vulnerability in a gentle mixture of his gorgeous voice. Just the thought left you moaning onto his cock, and you found your hands leaving him to grip his thighs. Suddenly, Astarion was hilted in your throat, his thrusts uncoordinated, especially without the guidance of your hands, but you could care less. You knew he was near, his eyes shutting and mouth agape as he reached the peak. A guttural moan leaving him as he released himself into your mouth. You took it fully, slowly pulling your mouth from him and catching your breath. 

When you both had calmed a bit, Astarion reached down to pull you up to him, the weariness in his eyes shielded by the urge to please, but you simply pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and smirked. “No, you should rest. We have all the time in the world for you to get payback.” 

Astarion’s eyes widened a bit, but he soon realized how right you were. His eyes felt droopy, and though he didn’t care too much for sleep, it wasn’t too far off from meditating (ignoring the dreaming). He didn’t understand what exactly you were playing at here— giving him pleasure and getting nothing in return, but he couldn’t find himself wanting to ask. You did say you would pretend for tonight, so he was pretending. Lowering himself to his bedroll, Astarion let out a dramatic yawn. “Of course, beauty sleep. What a lovely suggestion, though I doubt I need it. I am quite gorgeous enough.” Astarion’s short laugh quickly faded into silence. His back was turned to you now, assuming that you would get up and go back to your tent. 

But… you didn’t. 

Suddenly, Astarion felt one of your arms drape along his waist, his body tense with confusion. “We’re pretending, remember?” You murmured, pulling the sheets over the two of you and nestling in closer. Eventually he settled, letting out a weak sigh. “Yes… pretending. Sweet dreams, darling.” His mind was racing at the proximity. The _intimacy_ of such a simple act. Though he savored your touch, he couldn’t help fear the implications. Astarion did his best to silence his thoughts, counting his breathing... and the darkness set in.

When you woke up in the morning, you blinked open your eyes to be shocked at Astarion in front of you. The vampire’s arms were curled around you, his legs flesh against yours. His slow breath hit your face, hair falling over his shut eyes as he slept, and you wanted to savor it a big longer, hoping he didn’t wake up. Simply watching him be at peace for the first time you’d seen since  you’d met him. Just keep pretending this wasn’t complicated for a bit longer. Maybe he was the right choice to visit last night after all? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really was a clown thinking I could slip some non-smut chapters into my collection, but those will have to wait for me to calm down lmao.
> 
> We won’t talk about how I posted twice today. I have Astarion fever and I am not afraid to admit it. I hope you enjoyed, as always. :)


	5. Mistaken Intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic: Drunken Astarion, masturbation, a whole lot of embarrassment  
> Things take a turn for the worse, and a spell gone wrong leaves Astarion acting a lot worse than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weirdly, I don’t feel very confident in this chapter? Not really sure why. Nonetheless, I do hope you guys enjoy! Thank you so much for the crazy reception this has gotten is less than a WEEK! That is actually ridiculous. I appreciate you guys more than words can express.
> 
> PS. I got this chapter’s idea from some friends in a BG3 server! Feel free to join if you’d like to simp over the game (and meet some wonderful people!)
> 
> https://discord.gg/JnPcvGr

Mistaken Intoxication 

Stumbling across vampire hunters had been the least of your worries.

Astarion was fully capable of pulling off not being a vampire, being able to travel in the sun and all, so coming across these hunters usually resulted in nothing more than some anxiety before going on your merry ways. You couldn’t just keep killing every hunter you ran across, it would waste precious time. Today, though, the tensions were running higher than usual. You’d crossed paths on the road with another monster hunter, stakes at his side giving it away in a matter of moments. The chatter was mild at best: the weather, asking what he was doing in these parts, and so on, but you couldn’t help but notice the man’s eyes wandering. Flickering, suspiciously, towards Astarion every few words in.

You began to tense, knowing very well that this situation wasn’t going how you wanted it to. Every moment, you could feel the control slipping away, eventually looking back at Astarion with the panic clear in your eyes. He blinked at you with near-equal anxiety, before pulling forward his charming grin and stepping towards the man. 

“I was wondering… are there any tips you may have about handling a vampire? I can’t say I am quite fond of the idea of waking up to fangs at my neck.” Astarion did his best to bite back any sarcasm wanting to seep into his tone, and you had to do so as well in order to not scoff at his comment. It was quite reminiscent of how you two first began to chat— his fangs at your neck. Praying Astarion’s faux-formality was working, you carefully shifted yourself, ready to step in if necessary. The plan wasn’t exactly your first choice, but the vampire was  _ usually  _ quite careful with his decision making. Suddenly, something took over the hunter’s expression as he brushed his fingers along the stake at his hip. “I’m sure you already know.” He spat, eyes narrowing. 

“Why would I? There aren’t very many in Baldur’s Gate—“ Astarion began, doing his best not to stutter his words despite the stress wrinkling his brow. Something in your mind was immediately set off, dread sitting in your gut like a rock, but you weren’t quite fast enough. You saw the hunter jolt forward, running a stake into Astarion, and you immediately grabbed at the stranger, shoving him back as harshly as you could. He stumbled but was up in mere moments and moving towards you— luckily, Shadowheart was on it in a second and sending a bolt of golden light straight into the man’s chest. That was your excuse to focus on Astarion. 

You whipped around and rushed towards the vampire, immediate, yet light, relief hitting you at the fact that he wasn’t dead on impact. Collapsing to your knees, you pulled Astarion into your lap and quickly reached down to press your palms against the wound. Panic was close to rendering you useless, your hands shaking against his bleeding skin. “Are- are you alright?” You questioned, staring down at Astarion as he leaned against you, groaning and digging his fingers into the dirt. “Am I alright?!” He hissed, as Astarion as ever. “I just had a stake shoved in me and you’re asking if I’m  _ alright _ ?!” Gritting your teeth, not really that surprised at his comment, you nodded your head nervously. “Right— right. It must not have been that deep right? Or… or you’d be dead?” 

The rest of the group was heading towards you, particularly Shadowheart, who crashed to her knees and quickly reached over to swat your hands aside and eye Astarion’s wound. You couldn’t spot Lae’zel at first, but it didn’t take much longer to notice her “handling” the vampire hunter across the way. Returning your gaze to Shadowheart, who was promptly telling Astarion to shut up and stop making this harder to do, you felt your heart sink. Even  _ Shadowheart  _ looked nervous. Someone so focused, especially since she wasn’t his biggest fan, watching him with such anxiety in her eyes. You gripped at Astarion, your hands staining the parts of his doublet that were not already soaked in blood, watching as Shadowheart pressed trembling, golden-hued fingers to the vampire’s gut. 

Astarion let out a pained growl, gripping at your thigh with one hand and your wrist with the other. Divine magic and him didn’t get along very well, but  _ this  _ was an emergency. “By the hells— I am going to tear that bastard’s throat out—“ he sputtered, shutting his eyes harshly as you frowned down at him. Lae’zel quietly approached, letting out a simple chuckle at his comment. She’d likely already handled that. Astarion looked like he could hit her in that moment, but he just glared before leaning back against you in discomfort. 

The spell started to fade now, the look on Shadowheart’s face weirdly confused. The fear had completely left her, but the furrowing of her brows as she watched Astarion made your heart hit your ribs violently. “What?” You questioned, looking down at the vampire in your lab to make sure he was still breathing. Shadowheart simply sat down on her legs, putting her face in her palms. “I may have messed up.” She whispered, your eyes narrowing as you shook your head. Unable to summon words. Astarion leaned up a bit, looking a tad dazed before he slurred out a slow, confused “what?” Then something seemed to change. Astarion shifted in your lap, seemingly in less discomfort yet still gripping at his side as he turned to face you. “Oh… hello gorgeous.” He purred, wobbling as he pulled himself further into your lap. 

Eyes wide, you simply stared at Astarion before shooting a look over in Shadowheart’s direction. “Messed up  _ what _ ?” You demanded, gripping at Astarion’s shoulders and pushing him back so that he wouldn’t maul you. It didn’t help much as he leaned in, nuzzling his face into the crevice of your neck with small giggles of amusement. He sounded  _ completely  _ hammered, his hands sloppily roaming your sides in a desperate call for attention. Shadowheart finally released her embarrassed face from her palms before meeting your eyes. “He’s just going to act a bit intoxicated for a while… well— not  _ just  _ intoxicated— he—“ she froze, not wanting to emphasize in the slightest but sighing when you show her another glare. “...he may act a bit more… stimulated.” 

Stimulated.

_ Stimulated? _

Upon the realization, you let out a loud groan of defeat. Looking down at Astarion as he straddled you, brushing his lips along your pulse and practically moaning just because he was touching you. Your face was on fire, and you carefully prodded at Astarion to get off of you. “We need to take you back to camp, Asty.” You muttered, much to his distress. He whimpered just at the suggestion, looking up at you with hooded eyes and protruding his bottom lip in disappointment. “Darling…. no, no. They can go back to camp. We’ll be  _ completely  _ fine here. Just the two of us. Doesn’t that sound just  _ delicious _ ?” 

“Asty?” Questioned Gale with an amusement playing at his lips.

“Tch, please get him up before he does something  _ stupid. _ ” Lae’zel interrupted, swatting at the air dismissively before stepping off towards the camp on her own time. It took a bit, but you were able to get Astarion to his feet, having Wyll set up on the other side of the vampire so he wouldn’t topple over and get himself even more injured. Dragging him along until you reached the camp. Eventually, you were finally free of the task, having Astarion lay down in your tent so that you could keep an eye on him. He groaned a bit, shifting his weight so that he could sit up without his side burning. Crimson eyes watching you like a lion watching a gazelle. You let out a sigh, crawling over and undoing Astarion’s shirt so that you could see that the wound was healing underneath, but when you went to move away, he grabbed both of your wrists in an instant. 

“Come hereeee, love.” He spoke in singsong, his face begging you to let him pull you close. But you weren’t about to fall for that trap, completely aware of the flushed face and the bulge in his pants. “You’re intoxicated, Astarion.” You murmured, trying to hide the heat in your face as you pulled from his grip. He wasn’t having it, reaching forward to wrap his arms around your waist and pull you against his bare quest. His voice was but a whisper— a husky growl. “I don't understand you. You give and don’t take.” He lifted your wrist to his mouth, tongue trailing along the flesh carefully. “Cazador… he just took. Whenever he liked.” His tone darkened, a pained hatred to his eyes as he looked back up towards you. “Just  _ take _ . For once. Please.” You wanted to give him what he wanted because of that broken look on his face, but you knew it wasn’t the right choice. 

“No.” You muttered, reaching up to cup his face in your hands. “You aren’t thinking straight, okay? We aren’t doing this.” Pulling away almost harshly, you sat down at the end of the bedroll, watching as Astarion leaned over, crawling forward until his face was in your lap. Pressing his cheek against your legs with a pout. “You’re so terrible to me.” His hands made their way back onto you, your eyes piercing the scars etched into Astarion’s pallor back. Biting your lip in an attempt to swallow the sadness at seeing those scars, you simply reached down to lace your fingers through his white locks. Petting him gently. 

“You know… you know you can talk to me about Cazador, right?” You questioned, careful to make sure you didn’t push him too far, despite his intoxication. Astarion simply glanced up, a deep, obvious sadness set in his face before he quickly shoved said face into your legs. “No. No I don’t. You don’t just… talk about it.” He uttered. “No need to be sad, darling— let’s just have fun? Please? Pretty, pretty please?” You shoved your sadness aside, feeling the moment was long gone before chuckling at the vampire in your lap. “You? Saying please? Who would have thought?” But Astarion wasn’t in the mood for joking, pushing himself from your lap, he leaned in towards your face. Letting his breath tickle your cheeks, he let out a cocky laugh. “Come on dearest. Do  _ not  _ tell me you don’t want this.”

Swallowing thickly, you simply watched Astarion. He motioned at himself, reaching down to undo his buckle. 

You quickly jolted forward, grabbing his hand with a pestering look. “Astarion, how many times do I have to tell you? I am  _ not  _ screwing you while you are… this.” You whispered as you motioned towards him, hoping your companions had better things to listen to. But Astarion was in an absolute stupor, not at all less cocky after your comment. “Then I guess I will just have to entertain you in other ways.” He leaned back against the tent, groaning a bit at the pain in his side before slipping his pants down to his ankles. It was awkward watching him painfully lift his hips and pull the clothing down, but what were you supposed to do? Go pamper the nearly naked vampire and force him to lie down? You knew Astarion far too well to think that was an option. 

You couldn’t lie, seeing him pull his length from his undergarments left the breath sucked from your body. Immediately, you tossed your hands over your face, curling your toes as heat began to pool between your legs. “What in the hells are you doing?” You hissed behind your makeshift blindfold, doing your best not to peek and give him the satisfaction. “Well, you aren’t going to fix this, so it is only fair you see the  _ full _ , delectable extent that you have  _ tortured me  _ into.” His tone was a mere purr, not at all hushed as he seemingly gave no care if the others heard. Pumping his cock and throwing back his head with a dramatic moan. You dropped your head, wide in shock at how absolutely  _ ballsy  _ he was being. “Astarion!” You hissed, quickly looking back to see if anyone was outside your tent. “Stop it! Neither of us needs this right now.”

Astarion simply snickered, “Oh, yes I do. This feels… absolutely amazing. Especially when you have that look on your face.” You were on fire, completely at loss for words as the vampire in front of you continued to masturbate without a care. It was made even worse when he began to groan your name, shutting his eyes and jutting his hips against his hand. You were frozen. There was nothing else to describe it. Biting at your bottom lip before flickering your eyes up towards Astarion’s face. He looked fantastic, full body in gorgeous view. The way his lips parted with every moan slipping past and the way he moved so fluidly with each thrust. Gods, you were going to end this idiot as soon as he was sober enough to know why. Suddenly, those feelings were made even stronger as you heard someone approach from outside. 

Shadowheart called out, and you immediately reached over to pull the tent’s flap shut. “How is he doing?” She questioned, blinking at the tent in confusion. You struggled to find words, glancing back at him before quickly looking away. “You know how Astarion is— dramatic. He’s completely okay.”

Then, Astarion let another groan slip, shooting you a deadly look from underneath his lashes. The half-elf outside, who was none the smarter, reaching towards the tent with concern. “Are you sure he doesn’t need checking?” You wanted to be amused at how awful Shadowheart felt, though she was trying to hide it, but you couldn’t find the time to at the moment. Watching as Astarion threateningly opened his mouth before you darted forward, pressing your palm to his lips with a stern look. “You don’t want to come in. I promise. He’ll be perfectly fine.” You uttered, the panic obvious in your tone. Shadowheart let out a scoff, catching on and stepping away without another word, and you felt yourself jump when the vampire took one of your fingers into his mouth by surprise. 

This was too close… too intimate. You were above him now, his body still jolting with every thrust as he ran a fang over your fingertip. Shivers shot down your spine like electricity as he ran his tongue along the digit, biting down on it just enough to release a small trickle of blood. Taking your finger into his mouth, Astarion simply sucked and sucked as he watched you. Half there and half completely lost to his senses. You couldn’t help a whine slipping from the lips at the pulsating feeling in your finger and between your legs, and Astarion took great pride in this as he watched you longingly. “I can feel you. In my mind. Your temptuous body… your delicious taste. It really is a shame with you being so near, darling… Such a virtuous  _ tease _ .” Another husky whine slipped past. “What was it I said about your second thoughts? Ruining the fun and all.” He released your finger from his lips, leaning forward to catch you in a kiss before you could reply. The metallic tang of blood hit your tongue, but you’d grown used to that by now. Astarion was disorganized now, clearly reaching his breaking point. It was only a few more moments before he let out a loud, throaty groan, releasing onto himself just besides you. 

He was a panting mess, and you simply stared down at him with a loss of action and words. Then, the daze seemed to fade a bit. The drugged look was replaced with that of a pained grimace as Astarion immediately grabbed at his side. Confused to find himself dirtied in his own release and you fully clothed beside him. “...please explain.” He muttered, blinking at you with nothing but unknowing. You immediately reached and grabbed at a cloth nearby before passing it to him. “This… was entirely your fault. I’d just like you to know that first. Shadowheart messed up the spell, and… well.” 

“Ah… yes.” He muttered, furrowing his brows in thought as he began to clean himself up. “I’m guessing I should thank her, despite the damned embarrassment she’s put me through with her little mistake.” Astarion sat himself up, hissing a bit at the pain as you handed him his clothes. “Thanks could wait til later…” You murmured, helping him pull on his undergarments. After they were on, Astarion was left staring at you, red eyes drilling into your own as he tried to gouge just how naughty he was under the spell. You just smiled with a low chuckle, “Calm down.” Reaching forward, you motioned him to lay down. “The worst that happened was a bit of a nip in the finger… and maybe getting a noise complaint from the others later.” You joked. He listened, laying down and rolling onto his side, pink scars looking you in the face. 

“Interesting. I’m surprised that naughty little head of yours kept your ground.” He joked, leaving you to laugh a bit. “Me too.”

A silence, yet you could practically hear the vampire smirking at your comment. “Oh stop being so cocky.” You groaned, rolling your eyes as you situated yourself beside him. “How could I not?” He purred, rolling a bit to peek over at you. “I just relish the idea of throwing your mind for a loop. Pity I missed out.” Reaching forward, you gently pushed Astarion’s cheek back against the cushions. “You are supposed to be resting, Astarion. Remember taking a stake in the side?” His only reply was a simple scoff, his eyes shutting though the smile still strong on his face. “Of course, dearest. How dare I forget. I do hope you take care of yourself… I can’t imagine the frustration.” 

“Shut up, Astarion.” You pestered, though amusement was still laced in your tone. Surprisingly, he listened this time, likely because he could feel the weariness setting in. The two of you just remained in silence as you eyed his scars, a feeling of sorrow in your gut as you gently brushed your fingers against the writing. Astarion tensed for a moment, but eventually stilled, his body calming down as you began to trace the patterns with your finger. You found yourself just as tired, sitting against the tent as you following the writing. Eyes flickering as the urge to rest took over. It was the first night in ages where Astarion hadn’t dreamt of Cazador, and it was obvious in his calm expression during rest.

By the time Shadowheart had returned, praying you two were over with whatever was occurring before, she simply pried open the tent to find you both asleep. A small exhale of relief as she left you two to bed. 


	6. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic: mega angst, fluff, smut  
> Astarion can’t sleep. That’s the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was... intense. A lot more fluidly written than the rest! I really think this was one of, if not the best of the one-shots of this collection yet. I hope that reflects onto you guys as well? 
> 
> Please enjoy, and once again, thank you for all the support and kind words!! <3

Restless

Was it a knock that had woken you? 

It was a weak tap against the wood of your door, but your eyes still opened in your half sleep. You waited, listening to the muffled chatter of the rest of the inn across your door before the sound came once more— more persistent this time. There wasn’t a single guess in your mind for who could possibly be trying to talk to you at this hour, but nonetheless you got up, wrapping a blanket around yourself for some modesty, and pulled the door open. Honestly, the person who appeared was just as unexpected as any other. The knock had been so gentle and patient, and Astarion was neither of those things a majority of the time. 

Confusion was set harshly in your face as you looked the vampire up and down, and he seemed just as aware of this. “Hello darling.” He hummed, a nervousness to his face that you hadn’t quite expected of him. “Erh, hello.” You whispered, pulling the sheets closer against yourself as the realization that it was him at your door. A small scoff left your lips as you tilted your head at him questioningly. “Are you… alright?” 

Astarion's immediate reaction was a bit rough, a grimace taking over his face as he quickly wrapped his arms across his chest defensively. “I’m fine.” He grumbled, “I… well, just have had a bit of a difficult time managing to get any sort of rest around here. Who need it could be so difficult to meditate near a crowd?” Frowning at you, Astarion bit into his tongue. Unsure what else he could possibly say. You didn’t quite get what he was silently asking you at first, but after a few moments your eyes went wide and you quickly stepped back, holding the door open for the elf and nodding. “Oh, yeah, of course.” Swallowing his pride the best he could, Astarion quickly walked into your room, studying the area as if he could give a damn about its appearance. The air was thick with awkwardness as you quietly sat yourself down on your bed, wiping the tiredness from your eyes before looking back over at Astarion. 

Those crimson eyes of his were narrowly avoiding your own, a heavy sigh slipping past Astarion’s lips in the silence. He couldn’t decide between offering you a shitty apology for waking you up, or popping an equally shitty flirt to lighten the mood, so he simply remained quiet. 

You couldn’t handle a second longer of the silence, shifting awkwardly on the bed and doing your best not to drop the sheets from your form. “Do you want a drink? I think I still have a bottle of red wine left.” Maybe drinking with Astarion wasn’t the greatest idea you had, but what else? Sit here and pretend the air wasn’t so thick it was suffocating? Astarion actually met your gaze this time, offering you a grin at the suggestion and making his way over to sit on your bed as you got up and grabbed the alcohol. By the time you’d turned around, he was splayed across your bed with a smirk on his lips. As if he’d owned the room. You simply scoffed and shook your head, sitting against the bed frame at his side as you undid the cork of the bottle. 

Pressing the bottle to your lips, you took a short sip and passed it over to Astarion. “I bet you are beyond happy that I got the corner room away from all the commotion.” You teased, watching as he pressed the bottle to his lips, eyeing the door. “You can be very sure that I am grateful it wasn’t Lae’zel. Plus… you have wine— and make for entertaining company.” He purred. A sharp release of air left your nose at his comment, rolling your eyes and playfully bumping your side against the vampire. He let out a short law, the wine loudly splashing inside the bottle at the bump. “Careful, dearest. It’d be a shame to paint the walls with your delicious blood if you ruined my clothes.”

“You say that like you could even get a finger on me in the first place.” You challenged, eyeing him with a fiery playfulness. He shot back a stare with equal power, pushing himself up to be at eye-level with you. “I think we both know I could. I may have underestimated you at first, but darling, I am but the strongest vampire in all of Faerûn.” Your laugh was more dramatic this time, slipping past your lips in high pitched tones as you reached up to cover your mouth. “What?” Astarion questioned, a bit of embarrassment in his voice but the smile still strongly set in his face. “By the hells, it’s true, isn’t it?” He pursed his lips in a pouty manner, holding out the bottle to you once more. Your laughing calmed a bit as you leaned forward, narrowing your eyes at Astarion with a smirk. “Of course, how could I forget?” You snatched the bottle from his hands, your faces hovering close to one another for a few seconds before you leaned back and took a bigger gulp of the red wine. 

The laughs faded into another silence, but one much more comfortable than the last. The two of you simply passed the wine back and forth as the buzz kicked in— lingering in the back of your minds. Suddenly, Astarion looked back over in your direction, furrowing his brows in focus as he watched you. “You know—“ he started, that singsong tone of his taking over. “—you are quite novel.” It was sudden, random, and you found yourself bewildered at the statement. “What do you mean by that?” You queried, bending in towards the vampire as if it’d help you hear his answer. Astarion seemed to rethink his thought, lips parting as he sifted around in his mind for the best words. Those scarlet eyes of his drifted away, dimmer in the lighting. “It’s just that… everyone else was set on their feelings towards me the moment we met. You on the other hand— you were not. On the contrary, really. Even after you found me trying to go for a bit of a nibble, you were just as…” He trailed off, unsure of what word would come off the least cheesy, but he found none. Biting at his cheek for a moment as he looked up at you.

“Understanding?” You questioned, much to Astarion’s dismay as he swatted at the air dismissively. “No, no. What was there to understand? You barely knew me.” 

“Open minded, then?” You pressed, smiling a bit at the way he paused. Simply nodding. “I guess you could put it that way.” He mumbled, taking a bigger gulp of the wine this time. A breathy snicker left your lips, “I am perfectly fine remaining “novel” then.” You muttered, keeping your eyes focused on Astarion despite his gaze refusing to meet your own in full. He seemed unsure— like a dog nearly about to bolt. It was nerve wracking watching Astarion near his limit on how intimate you two could be outside the sex, but you simply waited. There was no point in pushing him away faster. Finally, when Astarion actually looked up at you, you both simply watched each other, a small smile forming on your face. “Astarion.” You murmured, biting at your lower lip to fight back any worries you had about his dashing off in mere moments. 

He simply reached up, prying your teeth from your lip, the thumb remaining on the lip as he watched you. “Yes, dearest?” He hummed, trying to bring that charismatic facade he had fully to the front once more. Your eyes simply trailed down to his lips for a moment before shooting back up to his eyes, “You once said you didn’t want me running off just yet… But I can’t help but feel you want to.” Astarion was dumbfounded by the bold statement, his eyes widening a bit as his hand left your face to fall near your side. “I… well. Gods, you’re quite upfront are you now?” He huffed a bit, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t plan to leave, but… you know better than anyone what consequences are brought about when I get this worm out of my head. It won’t exactly be _my_ choice.” 

“So what?” You questioned, narrowing your eyes a bit in frustration. You didn’t mean to be so defensive, but the aching feeling in your chest at just hearing the words made it hurt even more. “We’ll handle Cazador. Just like we have handled everyone else.” You thought the words would be comforting, but Astarion quickly began to laugh as if you’d told him the funniest joke he’d ever heard. A frown was all you can muster, disbelief leaving your form to slouch in defeat as Astarion finally ceased his cackling. Whatever amusement was present before was gone as soon as he saw the sorrow on your face. “I-“ he stuttered, stunned at your reaction. “I am just doing my best not to leave us in a place where… we may be hurt.” 

“Is it working?” You questioned, a bite to your tone now. Reaching out, you grabbed Astarion’s hand, pressing it to the bare skin just above your heart. “Does that feel like it’s working, _Astarion_?” His face was frozen, trying to process what you were saying. “Neither of us were expecting this—“ he began, quickly shutting his mouth at the glare you shot him. “This isn’t something you _expect_ , Astarion. Real life isn’t just something you can predict. Control doesn’t exist how you imagine it does.” You spat, finding yourself sinking lower and lower in the muddle of confusion and emotions whirling around in your mind. Astarion’s face hardened as well at the offense, scoffing at you and shaking his head in disbelief. “And just because we’ve been sleeping together, I owe you this unspoken… what? Bond?” He hissed the words, fear just as obvious in his face as the rage was. Is this really how Astarion looked at relationships? Like a transaction? Like you were telling him this as if he owed you?

“No Astarion! You owe me nothing. Isn’t that the point? You could leave right now and I… I would let you go. Because if that _truly_ was what you wanted— I’m not Cazador, Asty.” Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as you spoke, “You don’t need to do anything for me I just… I just want to be prepared if you get up at night and leave me in the dust.” The honesty was brutal, but you’d been aching to say it. Every conversation before had ended in Astarion shooing you off or barging out like a child. But he was _listening_ and you needed him to hear you. He looked like he’d been stabbed, wordless and trembling. Astarion had expected you to take the selfish route here— tell him that he owed you the bare minimum at least— but here you were, telling him that you just wanted the best for his well-being. That he was _free_. That he wasn’t a slave to whatever your relationship was. That wasn’t something Astarion had known in centuries. 

He had no words, so he simply reached forward, pulling your face to his and pressing your lips together in one electric meshing. Your heart was crashing into your ribs at this point, your fingers desperately reaching up to cup at Astarion’s face as you parted your lips to take the kiss further. It was short, and Astarion pulled away for a moment, pressing his face into your chest with a pain to his tone. “I know you aren’t Cazador… how could you be? You treat everyone around you with more respect than they deserve. Than they have _earned_. Cazador could never do anything near that. Selflessness isn’t in his nature… It’s just—“ he pulled back, looking up at you. He wanted to open up, but you could see his brain fighting him. The way his breathing quickened and the frustration in his face tightened. You grabbed at one of his hands, shaking your head. “You don’t need to explain.” 

The calm that took over Astarion brought a smile to your face. A mild relief, but relief nonetheless. You simply pried at his chin to pull his face back to yours, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Carefully, Astarion gripped at your hips, rolling himself on top of you before plucking the bottle from your fingers and placing it on the ground. The blankets covering you were long forgotten, slipping off your body and leaving you in just your smallclothes below the vampire. Astarion’s tongue prodded at your lips, which you quickly parted. Taking his tongue in your mouth with a low groan. Hooking your arms around his waist, you pulled Astarion’s hips against yours, a small grunt slipping past his lips as he released the kiss and bit down on your lower lip. His hands were roaming now, crawling up your abdomen and squeezing at your thighs. With panting breaths he released your lip, staring down at you under hooded eyes with a soft look on his face.

“You aren’t him.” He murmured, slipping a finger into your mouth gingerly before reaching down to run the soaked digit along your opening. He lips went back down for another moment or two, pressing butterfly kisses along your pulse before returning to press his forehead against your own. Shutting his eyes as you slipped his finger along your slit. There was no grinning. No pompous teasing or cocky laughs. He simply shut his eyes and savored you against him, carefully letting his finger slip inside you before it began to pump at a calm pace. 

You were surprised to say the least. Most nights with Astarion entitled you getting slammed against the bed and leaving the whole room shaking. You were usually devoured in his touch, but tonight you were tasted. He curled his finger inside you, prodding at the rough g-spot above before slipping in yet another finger. His lips ran along your collarbone now, sucking at the skin and nipping ever so slightly. The speed in each thrust of his hands got faster, pumping into your core as he reached his other hand down to roll your clit between his fingers. Kissing down your abdomen before he sat up, simply watching you writhe under his touch. 

“A-astarion—“ you whimpered, biting at the side of your hand to suppress the moans building. “Yes my dear?” He questioned, grinning ever so slightly as he played with your bud and prodded at your core. You thrust your hips towards him, begging for friction. “N-no teasing.” You cried, watching those gorgeous, red orbs drill into you. “I just want you to take me. I just— I just want you now.” 

And who was he to deny you such a request?

A cold air washed over your slit when he slipped his fingers out of you, unlacing his clothes and tossing them aside in a matter of moments. Shimmy-ing out of his pants as quickly as he could, leaving only his pallor form in front of you. Cock glistening with excitement as he crawled over to you, he hiked your legs up and around his waist as he positioned himself along your entrance. “Now now, sweetheart. What do we say to be polite?” He purred, quiet but with the Astarion flare right back where you expected it to be. You blushed under his gaze, parting your lips in exasperation as you looked up at him. “Gods— Astarion. Please?” And that was all he needed, slipping into you in full with a loud grunt. You moaned, hearing the bed creak almost immediately as he began to thrust his hips against your own. “No one… ever gave you permission to elicit this kind of madness, darling.” He moaned, grabbing one of your wrists and running his tongue along it. “I was never one for… _complications_.” 

The bed sounded very unhappy by this point. Groaning as Astarion thrust you against the thin cushioning below. You simply watched Astarion as he hovered above you, biting your tongue as you waited for him to sink his teeth into your wrist, but they simply ran along it. When you let out a harsh whine, Astarion peeped down at you with a grin. “Why you naughty pup. You don’t mind the biting at _all_ do you?” A small, throaty chuckle followed as he ran his tongue along the skin once more. “But I love that delicious voice of yours, so… let’s play a little. Say my name, darling.” 

Your eyes widened, a scoff leaving your lips. “What?” You whimpered, pursing your lips. 

But Astarion wasn’t playing around. He simply leaned forward, pressing a kiss to your nose. “Say it. I don’t want anyone else thinking they could have you as a treat.” His tone was deep, a guttural growl. You swallowed thickly, shutting your eyes, “A-astarion.” It was a mere cry. Astarion wasn’t very pleased, obvious by his pestering tut-tut. “Louder, love.” 

“Astarion!” You shouted with more vigor this time. His teeth poking at your skin but not quit breaking it. He simply watched you. 

“Astarion!!” It was a scream this time, definitely loud enough to leave the other people in the inn guessing. A desperate beg that was quickly relieved by the sinking of sharp canines into your wrist. It was a pointed sting followed by that hot tingling you loved so much as you watched the vampire suck at your flesh like he’d been starved nearly to death. His mouth parted, tongue lapping at the bloodied flesh with a thick moan, something that made you even hotter than before. Red staining his plump lips as his cock slammed in and out of you without restraint. “Ah— fuck!” You yelped, your free hand yellow at the knuckles from gripping the sheets so roughly. Astarion carefully lowered himself down, chest pressed against you as he began to hilt himself with uncoordinated jerks, leaving your wrist dripping as he worked you both to the edge.

You both moaned against each other, one of your hands entangling desperately in Astarion’s locks as he nestled his face at the nape of your neck. Grunting against the skin as black patches began to fog your eyesight. Then, you passed the hill, your orgasm crashing on you like a wave. You could barely breathe from the euphoria, wrapping your legs even tighter around Astarion in an attempt to steady yourself. He came not too long after, letting out a shaky moan as he breathed against the skin of your neck. Pausing there for a few good moments to let the feeling pass. 

Your legs were trembling as Astarion rolled to your side, lifting your wrist to his mouth and pressing his lips to the open wound as it continued to spill. The stream calmed, the vampire opening his eyes with a certain fragility to them as he watched you. There were no words to be said yet— maybe not for a while, but instead he just pulled you against his chest, yanking the sheets over the two of you and nuzzling his chin against your head. You could save it for another day. Right now... you just wanted to bask in this feeling. You weren’t quite sure how long this would last. 

“Night, Astarion.”

There was silence before Astarion let out a short chuckle. 

“Likewise, darling.” 


End file.
